Just Can't Get EnoughOf You
by TheDarkLindsey
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger have feelings for each other, but how will they handle them when Snape's old love comes back? Slash later on. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Severus Snape woke one morning feeling like he had eaten a whole cotton plant. Then, he remembered last night; Hermione Granger, who was 17 by this time, had come to his room to ask him he had anything against her, since he gave her an F on one of her best papers. He said he didn't, and turned her away, but not before he noticed how much she had grown.

Her hair no longer frizzed (except when she was angry or stressed out), she was almost as tall as him(she was now looking at his nose, instead of his midsection), her teeth were now perfectly shaped and white, she had curves, and her chest was definitely noticeable to any male. Snape had to admit; Hermione was hot. The problem was, she was his student. Besides, the know-it-all made his blood boil, always contradicting him in class. He had disliked her from the moment she entered his classroom, though not as much as her stupid friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

So, Hermione had come to him last night, basically demanding the reason why he had given her an F. He had said that the paper just simply wasn't that good, and that was it. Then, that little Gryffindor whom he disliked so much, walked right up to him and told him that was bullshit. He instantly angered, and in his anger, had kissed her. A nice, long kiss, hot with anger and partly passion.

When he had pulled away, she was smiling. He instantly wiped that smile off of her face by telling her she had detention tomorrow(today) with him at 8:00 in the dungeons. She had then run off, her face red with anger. And afterwards, he had drowned himself with firewhiskey. So much firewhiskey. He finally stumbled to his rooms and passed out. And now, here he was, dehydrated and dreading Hermione's detention after last night.

One hour later, Snape had showered and dressed, ignored his hangover, and went upstairs for the Saturday morning breakfast. Few people were in the Great Hall, and this surprised him; there were usually people up at this time. Then, he remembered that most of the students had woken up early to go on the Hogsmeade trip for the day. He inwardly smiled, and made his way to his place at the teachers' table.

Finishing his breakfast, Snape made his way back down to his precious dungeons, where he found some files for Hermione to organize. Then, he went to his desk, sat down in his chair, and promptly fell asleep. He was awoken much later by the opening of the classroom door. He sat bolt upright when he realized it was Hermione, come for her detention.

Hermione opened the Potions door, and walked inside the classroom. Snape had been sleeping in the chair behind his desk, but now he was fully awake, sitting bolt upright in his seat as if she had electrocuted him. She closed the door, saw the files on a table, and started to file them. While she did so, she had the sinking suspicion she was being watched. She lifted her head, and met Snape's black eyes.

He had been staring intently at her for at least ten minutes before she lifted her head, and something about the way he was looking at her told her that he was thinking about something. She quickly went back to filing, blushing furiously. The hours seemed to pass so quick, she had no idea how late it was till Snape had started snoring.

She snuck a glance at him, and was fascinated by his appearance. His shoulder-length, greasy black hair now looked. . . almost soft, somehow. His hooked nose didn't look so sinister, but kind of cute. His shoulders were broad, and she noticed that he was slightly muscled. His lips were thin, but looked oh so soft. She quickly shook herself out of her reverie. _He's about two decades older than you! Stop staring at him as if he were a hot guy your age!_ She reprimanded herself, stacking the files into a nice, organized pile.

Standing up, she looked at the clock. It was almost 11:00 PM; she had been filing for almost three hours. She was about to leave the classroom, when she caught sight of the sleeping Snape again. He looked so peaceful, but his chin was touching his chest, and that had to be uncomfortable. So, Hermione decided to go wake him up before she left.

Hermione went over and stood in front of his desk, and said loudly, "Professor?" Snape didn't awake, so Hermione said it a bit louder. Still no response from the sleeping man. Frustrated, she went around the desk, grabbed him by his broad shoulders, and gave him a forceful kiss.

Snape's eyes opened instantly, and, while he was stunned, his arms had flailed a bit. His left arm caught Hermione in the middle of her back, sending her flying into him. Together, they went tumbling to the cold, stone floor, still lip-locked.

Snape, who had gotten over his surprise, and who was now under Hermione, noticed how soft Hermione's lips were, and kissed her back. This made Hermione sigh in content, while Snape wrapped his arms around her waist, making her straddle him. Snape groaned slightly, and Hermione's eyes shot open, filled with surprise. Snape, sensing her surprise, opened his eyes and stopped the kiss.

Knowing how intimate a position they were in, the two instantly stood up and backed away from each other, both looking in different places; Snape on his black shoes, and Hermione on the neat stack of files. The silence in the air was enough to make anyone uncomfortable, but this was just. . . Dead silence.

Snape finally got his moods under control (he was warring with himself, one side of him wanting her, the other telling the first side to think like a teacher, not an idiot), and cleared his throat. Hermione instantly looked up, and stared into his eyes.

"That was. . .Very uncalled for, what I did. Then again, why did you wake me up by kissing me, instead of just shaking me awake like a normal person. Or is this how an idiot wakes someone up? Force a kiss on them while they're unconscious?" Snape said, his old nature (his _cold_ nature) coming out, despite what had happened moments earlier. Hermione, sensing this, instantly flushed with anger.

"Oh, so I'm the bad guy? Who's the one who gave whom detention after someone had smiled at an innocent kiss? Maybe, someone knew that said kiss wasn't so innocent after all, and hated that, so someone gave the other someone a detention. Is this correct, _professor_? And for the record, I do not wake everyone up that way; I either shake them half to death, pour a bucket of cold water on their head, or slap them across the face. Did you want me to do that, _professor_? Hermione steamed, her sassy side coming out.

Snape, not used to being sassed by a girl her age, angrily stormed over to her and pinned her against a nearby wall.

"Don't, EVER, imply that there is something between us. There is not, and there never will be. Now, go back to your common room," Snape growled, releasing her. She instantly stuck out her tongue at him, then fled before he did something. Snape turned around and went to his desk, and sat down, heart hammering. Why. . . No, more like _how_, was this possible?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

For the next couple of weeks, things were tense between Hermione and Snape. Not only did he refuse to speak to her, he didn't even acknowledge her in class when she raised her hand to answer a question. She was beginning to wonder if he thought she was invisible now. Harry and Ron were certainly confused, asking her what had happened at detention that had made Snape give her a full-blown case of cold shoulder. She shrugged, suggesting it was probably the way she had filed (which was perfect).

Hermione finally gave up on Snape, and went with Ron and Harry on the next outing to Hogsmeade. They went to Zonko's and bought some fun joke and prank items, then to the Three Broomsticks, where they all bought three bottles of butterbeer, and Hermione charmed them to make them stronger and the glasses always refill. By the time they stumbled from the Three Broomsticks, it was almost dark, and most of the students from Hogwarts had already left the town and headed back to school.

It was stumbling past a darkened store, right next to an alley, that Hermione ran into Snape. Hermione lost her balance (again), and Snape grabbed her arm to steady her. Ron and Harry had already stumbled out of sight, and they were alone in the darkening street.

Snape let go of her arm and, roughly, pushed her away from him (they had gotten close when he had grabbed her). Hermione stumbled, and had to put a hand on the nearest wall so that she wouldn't fall. She tried to shoot Snape a venom filled glare, but it only turned into a drunken smile. Snape rolled his eyes, and walked over to her, putting his arm around her waist to steady her as they started walking back to Hogwarts.

Halfway to Hogwarts, Hermione got nauseous and had to stumble away from Snape to throw her guts up in the bushes. Snape waited until she was done, then helped her start back up the hill. By the time they had reached Hogwarts, Snape was practically carrying/dragging Hermione. He pulled her through the front door, and hung his head in defeat when he saw the many flights of stairs leading up to the Gryffindor common room. So, he decided to make it easier on himself; he started to drag her to his room in the dungeons.

Hermione finally passed out halfway there, so Snape had to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way. When he finally reached his room, Snape literally dumped her on his bed. Then, he slumped to the floor, so tired from today. Deciding to get ready for bed, he stood up and went into the bathroom.

Hermione woke up, head pounding with her heartbeat. She looked around her, and was surprised to find herself in an unknown room. The room had a giant bookshelf, a smallish dresser, a chair close to the bookshelf, a nightstand, and a wooden floor. The bed she was lying on was green and silver, the colors of Slytherin house. Then, she heard a shower going, and knew where she was; Snape's bedroom.

_Oh, God! Did he. . .? Did I. . .? No, I still have all my clothes on, so that's not it. And if that's not it, why am I here? _Hermione thought, pushing herself off of the bed, and walking over to the bookshelf. She looked at the books, head swimming, when she heard the shower cut off, and a minute later, Snape walked out with a towel around his lean waist. Hermione was right; he was slightly muscled. He was thin, but healthy and kind of muscular. His chest was as broad as his shoulders, and hairless. His hair was wet, and hung shiny around his shoulders.

When he noticed Hermione looking at him, he cursed under his breath, waited a minute as if he was in thought, then walked over to her. He stopped right in front of her, and she got a good whiff of him; he smelled good, like fresh soap and musk and herbs. The scent made her weak kneed, but that could have also been from her hangover. He let out a small breath (it smelt like mint toothpaste), and then looked at the spine of the book she was still touching: 1005 Killer Potions and Ingredients.

"Miss Granger, how do you feel?" Snape asked, his deep voice gone soft instead of his normal, cold tone. Hermione was shocked, then cleared her scratchy throat.

"Fine. I have a bad hangover, but I'm fine. Thanks for asking," she said. Snape nodded, then went past her and to his dresser, pulling out clothes and going back into the bathroom. Hermione, feeling lightheaded, sat down in the closest chair, and put her head between her knees. A few minutes later, Snape came back out. She kept her head down, feeling like utter shit.

A hand appeared under her face, holding a glass filled with an amber-looking liquid. She looked up at Snape, and he nodded at the drink. She took it, and drank it in one gulp. Almost immediately, her headache went away. Now, all she felt was exhaustion. Snape took the glass back, and walked towards the bathroom again. When he was turned around, Hermione noticed that he was wearing a pair of black, silk pajama bottoms, and a white T-shirt. _How simple_, Hermione thought to herself.

Snape put the glass in the bathroom, then came back out, a towel on his head to dry his hair. Hermione almost burst out laughing; he looked silly with a turban-shaped towel on his head. Snape noticed this, and smiled. It took her breath away, that smile. It held nothing back; no secrets, no worries, no bad. And his teeth were so white, Hermione wondered how he kept them like that.

Snape now stood right in front of her, putting his arms around her and helping her up. He led her to his bed, where he motioned for her to get in. She did, and he pulled the covers up over her, then kissed her forehead and told her to go to sleep.

"Wait, you're not going to sleep in your own bed?" she asked, confused.

"Well, I could get under there with you, but I don't think it would work out good.

Besides, there's the nice, comfy chair to sit in," he replied, a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione

rolled her eyes at him; no way was that wooden old chair comfortable. But, she just told him

good night, rolled over, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Snape had told her it was a bad idea for both of them to be in his small bed, but honestly, anything was better than this damn chair he was trying to sleep in, upright. He sighed, and stood up, walking over to his bed to check on her. She was sound asleep, mumbling occasionally, then going quiet. He had to admit, he liked watching her sleep. Liked the feeling that he was protecting her. And he felt a stirring in his heart, and in his pants, that he hadn't felt in a while.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he returned to his chair and tried to get as comfortable as possible. Soon, he was as sound asleep as she was. And totally ignorant to the fact that maybe, maybe, he felt love for the girl he always called a know-it-all. Maybe he felt love for the girl who finally matured enough (physically) to match her mental capabilities. Maybe. . . . .

Snape woke up with the feeling someone was sitting on him. He cracked open one eye, saw he had fallen out of his chair and to the floor, and closed his eye again. Only to realize he was by the floor by his bed, and Hermione was lying on him. His eyes shot open, and he looked down to see that she had her head on his chest, and was still sound asleep, a smile on her face. His heart hurt at the sight of an innocent like her on his tainted chest. He, himself, was tainted; tainted with the blood of innocents who had died by his hand. Tainted by the ones he had hurt, whether intentionally or unintentionally. Either way, Hermione Granger didn't deserve him at all. Unfortunately, he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

While his clock's hands slowly went around in endless circles, time passing slowly on, he knew he was in trouble when Hermione shifted on top of him, and there was a giant stirring in his pants. He tried to move to make it more comfortable (for both of them), but it was no use; it wouldn't go away. So, moving his hand between himself and Hermione, he quickly readjusted himself. There, much better. Or, maybe not, for it came back a minute later when Hermione moaned softly in her sleep. God, could the girl not sleep quietly? His question was answered when she mumbled, "But I love Snape," in her sleep. Good Lord, he wouldn't survive much longer if she kept this up.

Fortunately, his alarm went off. She woke up, and accidentally rolled off of him. He instantly stood up, shut his alarm off, and went to fix the problem in his pants in his bathroom.

Hermione woke up when an alarm went off. She rolled off of something hard, and landed on the cold floor. She gasped from the coldness, then sat up and looked for Snape. The bathroom door was closed, and she guessed that he was in there. She stood up, and rubbed her head, yawning. A couple of minutes later, Snape walked out of the bathroom, looking completely tired. And, weirdly, full of energy. A smile was on his face, yet Hermione knew that he was trying to not keep it there.

Snape quickly walked over to Hermione, and quickly pulled her into his arms, trapping her there. Hermione felt Snape lay his head on hers, and then she heard him breathe her in. She felt him tremble slightly, and was wondering what the hell was going on with her professor.

"Mmm, Miss Granger, you smell like. . . roses and soap, with a hint of mint toothpaste. Delicious. Simply delicious," Snape said, holding her ever closer. Hermione was _so_ confused.

"Um, professor, aren't you. . . gay?" Hermione questioned. Snape immediately let her go and backed away a couple of steps.

"And, exactly, who told you this information?" Snape asked, a frown quickly replacing the smile, a look of complete hatred for whoever had informed her.

"Well, Draco Malfoy said-"

"Good Lord!" Snape said, putting his head in his hands. "Not another Malfoy!"

Hermione guffawed. "_Another_ Malfoy?" Snape nodded in his hands. "Who?" Her curiosity was peaked.

"Lucius Malfoy had a thing for me when we were both at Hogwarts," Snape said. Hermione gaped. _No. . .WAY! _

"Seriously? What happened?" She sat on his bed, clearly wanting to hear the whole story. Snape sighed, removed his head from his hands, and brushed some hair out of his face. For some reason, there was a strange expression on his face. It was almost like. . . lost love.

"I was sorted into Slytherin the year that Malfoy was a prefect. So, he was five years older than me, and deeply in love with me, as I came to find out. When he first met me, he was in love. And this is from a guy who would put you down rather than smile at you. Anyways, I had my eyes for Lily Potter, at that time Lily Evans, and Lucius couldn't even compare to her. So, he loved me from a distance.

"Years after Hogwarts, when Lily died, I went into a dark world. A world full of guilt, sadness, and, most of all, depression. Lucius, who had found out where I lived at that time (Spinner's End, where I still live), Apparated into my house and instantly comforted me. For some strange reason, he didn't seem as cold as I knew him to be.

"That night, he got me drunk, and he finally had his way with me; I woke up the next morning, naked, in his arms. Turns out, he had seduced me, and we had ended up having sex. Well, I was appalled, but I dare not let him leave; I needed someone to anchor me to the Earth, and not let me spiral out of control. He did that for me.

"From that day on, we became a couple; he gave me much needed love, and I told him all my secrets and worries. It was a good thing we had, but it didn't last. By the time his son was eight, he drifted away from me and back to Narcissa. I was crushed, we had lasted almost seven years, but I knew our relationship was rocky from the beginning; I had used him to keep me sane, while _he_ was deeply in love. So, I quickly moved on.

"Now, whenever we meet, his eyes still fill with love for me, but I know he won't do anything about it; he had left me, and I had moved on. To this day, I still remember everything we did, _everything_, and don't regret it one bit; I was young and stupid, and besides, I knew it would happen one day. I'm just thankful it was back then and not now," he said, finishing with a look of almost happiness on his face._ Almost_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione's jaw was practically touching the floor. Snape had had a thing with Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's right hand man. Uh, creepy/gross much? She looked up to see that Snape was waiting for a response.

She cleared her throat, and asked, "So, you're _not_ gay?" She instantly regretted asking that.

Snape seemed to appear right in front of her, and then he dragged her off of his bed, and right up against him. Hermione gasped; he was very, _very_ aroused. Snape put his head in her neck, and lightly bit it. Hermione couldn't repress a shudder of delight.

"Do you see what you do to me, Hermione? How I get when you're around me? Does this feel like a gay man?" he asked her. And, just to emphasize, did a small grind against her. Hermione held back a small moan, and shook her head. Snape instantly released her, and moved to his bookshelf, back facing her.

"Go back to your room, Miss Granger. Eat, get some sleep, and hang out with your two best friends. But don't, EVER, tell anyone of what I said to you in this room. Got it?" Snape said. Hermione didn't answer.

"GOT IT?" Snape practically roared, ice in his words. Hermione squeaked out a "yes sir!" and bolted from the room. Soon, she was in her private room (all Head Girls had their own private quarters), leaning weakly against the door. _How did this happen?_ she asked herself. She got dressed and went to class, wondering how Snape was. . .

"DAMN IT!" Snape roared once Hermione had fled his room. He banged his head against his wall once, then held his forehead as black dots danced across his vision. In a minute, they were gone, and he was still angry. He whirled around, and strode angrily toward his dresser. He dug through a drawer, and finally found what he was looking for; a picture of him and Lucius at a Christmas party, kissing passionately. On the back, in Lucius's handwriting, was this message:

_My dear Severus, my love, if you ever stray from the path of good, I will personally come to wherever you're at, and kick your ass! Love you forever, Lucius. _

Snape ripped up the photo, then threw the pieces in the toilet and flushed it. _Now, I can finally stop worrying about whether or not I made the right decision in letting our relationship go on for so long_, Snape thought to himself as he dressed for today's lessons. Now, all he had to do was get on with his life. He wondered if that life included Hermione Granger. He snorted to himself as he swept out of his room and to the Potions classroom.

That day after lunch, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had double Potions with the Slytherins, and Hermione was absolutely dreading it. Not only was she still confused from this morning, but she knew Snape would be in a right foul mood. And, lo and behold, she was right. As always.

When the three of them entered the Potions classroom, Snape was practically emitting rage. Hermione wondered how he still looked so hot when he was angry, then mentally scolded herself for thinking such things; this was no time for her secret feelings for him get the best of her. Besides, she had to concentrate on her potion, or Snape would blow up at her, as he had already done to poor Neville.

Try as she might, her mind kept wondering to what happened this morning, and she accidentally missed a step in making her potion. So, instead of being burgundy, it was dark green. _Shit! I hope he didn't notice!_ she thought, trying to fix her mistake. Too late; Snape had seen. As he stalked closer to where she was sitting, Hermione waited for the fireworks that were sure to ensure.

"MISS GRANGER! DID I TELL YOU TO SKIP A STEP IN MAKING THIS POTION? 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Snape roared, removing her potion from her cauldron with a wave of his wand. He stalked away after that, and Hermione almost burst into tears; she had worked hard on that potion. Knowing she didn't have enough time to start a new potion, Hermione just sat in her seat, trying not to cry. Snape noticed her not doing anything, and his face softened a bit, for a second.

"Miss Granger, my desk. Now!" Snape said, coldness dripping from his voice. Hermione sighed, and stood up, walking to his desk. Snape leaned back in his chair, and clasped his hands together, watching her slowly approach. As soon as she reached him, he leaned forward a bit, and spoke in a whisper only she could hear.

"Hermione, whatever is troubling you, don't let it take away from your academics. Otherwise, I will be forced to take action. And, for sitting in your seat doing nothing, you have a detention with me tonight. 9:00. Don't be late," he said, a small smile on his face.

"But, professor, it's Friday night. I told Harry and Ron that I would hang out with them-" she began, but Snape held up a hand to stop her.

"So sorry for the inconvenience, but, as I remember, you had a good time with them yesterday evening, did you not? I'm sure they'll understand something as simple as detention for slacking off. Now, get back to your seat," he said, going back to his work. Hermione, feeling bad about having to cancel her plans, went back to her seat and waited the few minutes for class to be over. As soon as it was, she quickly left the room, and waited for Harry and Ron to catch up with her.

As soon as she told them about her detention, Ron's face immediately turned red with anger.

"That git! He has no right to give you a detention just because he felt like it! I ought to

go back there and give him a piece of my mind!" Ron ranted, and Hermione smiled at him.

Detention with Snape wouldn't be so bad, would it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

That evening, Hermione dressed in a short black dress, and pulled her hair into a ponytail, smiling to herself as she did so. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she quickly put on some black high heels and then left her room. As soon as she walked into the common room, Ron and Harry's mouths gaped open.

"Hermione? What the hell are you doing, wearing that to a detention?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged, and Ron's face turned red.

"Hermione, seriously, why are you wearing that? It's not the right ensemble for a detention with that git, Snape," Harry said, taking Ron's side. Hermione's face flushed with anger.

"I want to wear it, okay! I have a date after detention! So, there!" she said, storming from the common room, leaving Ron and Harry looking dumbstruck. Hermione knew she was going to regret that later, but for right now, she didn't care what people thought.

Hermione arrived right on time for detention, and she quickly burst through the door. Snape, who had been grading papers, looked up at the noise, and his face paled. Hermione stalked over to him, and stood in front of his desk, hands on her hips. Snape's mouth hung open slightly, as his eyes assessed her ensemble. He quickly cleared his throat, and looked away.

"Miss Granger, what a lovely. . . dress. You will be cleaning cauldrons for me this evening. And, no magic," Snape said, going back to grading papers. Hermione huffed, and walked over to the table stacked with dirty cauldrons. She grabbed the sponge left out for her, and started scrubbing.

Snape thought his eyes would pop from their sockets as Hermione stormed into his classroom, dressed as if she were on a date. She looked so sexy, standing there with her hands on her hips, waiting for him to make a comment. Instead, he told her to get to work. She huffed, obviously agitated he hadn't said anything, and got to work scrubbing cauldrons. He pretended to grade papers, but his eyes kept straying to her bent over figure.

When he could stand the tension no longer, he stood up and walked straight to Hermione. He bent over her, and blew in her ear. She shivered, and he smiled.

"Why are you dressed like this?" he asked her, lightly biting her ear. She stopped scrubbing her cauldron, and cleared her throat.

"No reason. Just thought I'd wear it just to wear it," she said, as he bit her ear a little harder, and she sucked in a quick breath.

"That's bullshit, Hermione. Did you wear it just for me?" he asked her, kissing a trail from her ear, down to her neck. She sighed, relaxing.

"Yes," she admitted, gasping when he bit her, hard, on the neck. She gave a small moan when he licked the spot he had just bitten. Snape heard the moan, and all thoughts fled from his mind as he turned her around, and kissed her.

He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, because now he wouldn't be able to stop. Opening his mouth and licking her lips, he wanted entrance. And when she gave it, he couldn't stop himself from pulling her straight up against him, one hand on the small of her back, the other holding her neck. He pushed her against the table, and groaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pulled away from her, breathing labored. He wouldn't do this if she didn't want it. He took a deep breath, then looked Hermione straight in the eyes and asked, "Do you want this?"

She met his eyes, and he knew his answer before she even said it. "Yes."

He claimed her mouth again, and quickly started to undo his trousers. For the next half

hour, all that could be heard from that classroom were moans and groans of pleasure, and

then two distinct screams. One screamed, "Severus!", while the other screamed, "Hermione!".

And then, silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hermione woke up the next morning, still on Severus's chest. They had abandoned their clothes sometime after their first round of lovemaking, so now they lay naked on the cold, stone floor, heating each other with their bodies. She looked up to see that Severus had been watching her sleep, and felt her cheeks warm as she blushed. He saw that blush, and smiled. He bent his head and kissed her. A slow, sweet kiss. It ended a minute later, and Hermione lay her head back down on his chest as he played with her hair.

Hermione couldn't stop a small sob escape a minute later, though. Severus, concerned, sat up, pulling her onto his lap. She sobbed into his strong, warm chest, letting him comfort her.

"Hermione? Are you okay? Did I hurt you sometime during the night?" he asked her, concern clearly evident in his voice. Hermione sniffed, then looked up at his face; he was frowning, worry etched on his face. She gave him a reassuring smile before she spoke.

"No, you didn't. It's just that. . . I can't believe I'm no longer a virgin. I always told my mom that I would wait till I got married, but look at me, naked on the Potions classroom floor, my professor holding me. It's just. . . mind-blowing," she ended on a small laugh. Severus actually burst out laughing, the laughter echoing in the small, cold room.

"That's it? I thought I had done something to hurt you. Don't scare me like that, Hermione Granger!" he said, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," she admitted, head buried in his chest. She felt his chest shake from his laughter, and then a hand on the top of her head.

"It's okay. I honestly wish I could say that you were my first, but we both know that would be a lie. You know who I lost my virginity too, and I know you don't condemn me for it. So, I'm as happy as can be right now," he said, hugging her harder.

They stayed like that for a while, till they heard a knocking on the door. It was locked, thank God, but that one knock broke them apart fast. They looked to each other for a minute, then quickly started to pull on their clothes. Two minutes later, they were fully dressed, although a little rumpled (they did sleep on the floor for most of the night).

Severus unlocked and pulled open the door to find. . . Albus Dumbledore. Both gaped as Dumbledore strode past Severus and into the room, closing the door behind him. He glanced at both of them, then smiled brightly at them. Confused, they waited for him to tell them why he was smiling so much.

"Sorry, it's just good to see that Severus has found someone after. . . well, we all know the two people he had either loved or been with. Miss Granger, I am so pleased to see that it was you he chose, and not that boy Draco-"

"OF COURSE I WASN'T GOING TO CHOOSE DRACO MALFOY!" Severus roared, his face reddening with anger. Dumbledore just shook his head, still smiling brightly.

"I know, Severus; I was just joking. Besides, I know you're not like that, anymore. So, Miss Granger, do you want to share Severus's room? I know you'll be more comfortable there," Dumbledore finished. Hermione and Severus's jaws _had_ to be touching the floor; how could they not after that question? Hermione recovered first, clearing her throat.

"Headmaster, isn't it. . . bad if a student has a relationship with a professor? Not that I object, but still, don't _you_ object to it?" she asked, confused. Dumbledore just gave a slight chuckle.

"Miss Granger, you are old enough to know that love has no boundaries. No, I don't object to the relationship, as long as both of you don't show it during class or when others are around; wouldn't want any unnecessary questions. So, about the rooming question. . ." Dumbledore trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"Headmaster, as much as I want to, it would be bad if anyone ever saw me emerging from the dungeons. Not to mention, there would be questions if I suddenly left Gryffindor Tower. So, no, afraid not. Thanks for the offer, though," she said, trying to sound as apologetic as she could. Dumbledore nodded, then turned to Severus.

"Severus, the next time you pull a stunt like the one last night, please find a soundproof room; you and Miss Granger woke up almost half of the castle," Dumbledore said as Hermione's cheeks reddened. Severus looked embarrassed himself, and nodded.

"Good, that's settled. Well, tohdaloo!" Dumbledore said, leaving. When he was gone, Hermione and Severus stood there for a moment, dumbstruck. Then, Severus grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her against him, kissing her.

When the kiss ended, both were breathless.

"What was that for?" she asked, hands on his warm chest.

"Just happy this can go on," he said, kissing her once more before releasing her. She looked at the clock, and paled; it was almost 10:00 in the morning. Ron and Harry would wonder what had happened to her. She said a quick goodbye to Severus, then raced towards the Great Hall.

When she got there, she was grateful to find Ron and Harry already there, waiting for her. As she took her seat, Ron raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why are you still wearing that?" he asked, taking in her appearance. She just gave a small laugh, smearing toast with some butter.

"I was stuck in detention for so long, by the time I got back to my room, I just fell into bed and fell asleep. When I woke up this morning, I saw the clock, knew how late I was, and hurried from my room, forgetting I was wearing it. Sorry," she lied, surprised how convincing it sounded. Ron just nodded, and continued eating his oatmeal. Hermione mentally chastised herself for lying, but she knew it was worth it if she could keep her private life secret.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" she asked Harry and Ron. Both of them got big grins on their faces, and Hermione had a sinking suspicion they were planning something. Five hours later, her suspicion was proved correct as they crouched outside of the Potions classroom.

"Okay, here's the plan: I'll pour the potion on his chair, while Ron sticks some evidence in his desk drawers. Hermione, you can be lookout. Ready? Go!" Harry said, unlocking the door. He instantly went to pour the "special" potion in Severus's chair, while Ron put the "evidence" in the desk drawers. Hermione, meanwhile, had noticed that Severus was coming down the hall. She gave the thumbs-down sign to indicate someone was coming. Ron and Harry immediately stopped what they were doing, and hid in the closet where extra cauldrons were kept.

Hermione didn't even try to hide; Severus was sure to see her by now, so no chance in hiding without him seeing. By the time he reached the room, Hermione had come up with a plan.

When he was close enough, Hermione said loudly, "Oh, hi Professor Snape! So nice to see you! Fancy meeting you here!" Hermione hoped he caught her head tilt to the closet, and her wink to play along. He did.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing in my classroom at this time of day?" he asked, moving past her and to his desk. Hermione coughed, and Severus caught her shaking her head at his seat. He decided to stand up. Smart move.

"Oh, you know, I left a paper here by mistake, but can't find it. So, I was just going to go. . ." she trailed off, moving towards the door, having no intention to go.

"Wait. Miss Granger, where are Potter and Weasley? Surely they didn't skip out on the chance to plant something in my classroom?" Severus asked, moving towards the closet, where loud breathing could be heard.

"No idea. After breakfast, they went back to the common room and-" Severus had pulled open the closet door, causing Ron and Harry to fall out at his feet. Hermione stifled a laugh, looking like she had no idea how they had gotten there.

"Potter! Weasley! 200 points from Gryffindor for hiding in the closet! Granger! You have another detention tonight, just for lying to me! Now all of you, GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" Severus roared at the end, sending Ron and Harry running out of the classroom. Hermione waited a minute to tell Severus what they had done, before she was running out of the room as well, a big smile on her face.

She caught up to the guys in the Gryffindor common room, and all three of them had a good laugh about how heavy Ron's breathing had been in the closet. He tried defending himself, saying it was the cleanser in there making him breath harder than normal, but they all knew it was just him trying hard not to laugh that made him breath harder.

When it was almost time for her detention, Hermione told the guys goodbye (they

wished her luck), and then headed towards the dungeons. When she was almost to the

Potions classroom, she heard Severus talking loudly with someone. She inched closer till she

was right outside the door, and listened, gasping silently when she heard Lucius Malfoy's

voice coming from inside. . .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Severus had just finished cleaning up the mess that Potter and Weasley had done, when Lucius Malfoy strode into the room. He looked the same as always: a little taller than Severus, with long, silvery blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. His cold, grey eyes bore into Severus as he came closer, his black ornate cane making a small _clack!_ noise every other step.

He was dressed in what Severus guessed was some expensive cashmere for the dark red, long-sleeved shirt, and silk for the black pants. His shoes were probably custom made, and worn only once before if their shine was any indication. As he came closer, Severus caught the man's familiar scent: soap and coffee and a hint of some type of spiced-up alcohol - like wine, rum, brandy, etc.

When Lucius stopped in front of Severus, Severus knew something was up; Lucius Malfoy wouldn't visit him after almost ten years since he left, unless it was very important. Lucius greeted him in that drawling, deep voice of his, then got down to business.

"Severus, the Dark Lord is planning to come to Hogwarts soon. At the last Death Eater meeting, which you so conveniently missed, he said that he was tired of waiting and not doing anything to kill Dumbledore and Potter. So, he's gonna come in less than two months, and you need to be ready," Lucius said, worry slightly detectable in his voice. Severus shook his head at Lucius.

"Why didn't you go straight to Dumbledore with this? Why come to me, the man you left almost ten years ago for your wife and son, with the information that determines whether or not Hogwarts is ready or not? Don't you still hurt when you see me, knowing you can no longer have me or my heart? Hm, Lucius?" Severus asked, his voice silky, making the questions asked even more annoying.

Lucius, angry he was being challenged, stepped closer till he was right in front of Severus, looking down at him.

"What are you implying, _Snape_?" Lucius said, venom dripping from his words. Severus, surprised Lucius had used his last name for the first time, didn't respond. Lucius placed a cold hand on Severus's cheek, and Severus shivered at the touch, not liking it.

"Oh, nothing. I just love being left, not even given a goodbye or explanation, when I'm still getting over something. Know what I mean, _Malfoy_?" Severus said, using Lucius's last name just like Lucius had done. Lucius narrowed his eyes, and removed his hand from Severus's cheek.

"I left because I had to: my son hardly knew me, my wife was getting suspicious, even Voldemort noticed something going on between you and me at the Death Eater meetings. If you want an explanation, that's it; you're not getting a confession out of me. You wanted a goodbye? Whatever. As for you, it seems you _still_ have issues to work out," Lucius said, practically boring a hole in Severus's head.

"That's bullshit; I'm fine, and you know it," Severus said, his eyes meeting Lucius's (Lucius was only about one or two inches taller, so their eyes were relatively close). Lucius's face got a little red from anger. He took one more step closer.

"Oh, really? So, you won't mind if I do. . . this?" Lucius asked, quickly lowering his head and catching Severus's lips with his own. Severus, caught off guard, opened his mouth in surprise, allowing Lucius's tongue to invade. And, with that, Severus's resolve vanished, and his feelings for Lucius came rushing back. Severus kissed Lucius back, putting a hand on Lucius's neck so Lucius would kiss harder. Lucius gave a small groan, pulling Severus straight up against him, his hand lower than it probably should have been. When this happened, Severus knew he wouldn't be able to resist anything Lucius did to him.

Meanwhile, Hermione watched in shock as her love kissed his past love passionately, their lower bodies grinding against each other. With tears in her eyes, she got up and ran to her room, her footsteps echoing all around the hallway.

When Severus heard the echoed footsteps in the hallway, he knew whose they were; Hermione had come early, and had heard and seen almost everything. This realization caused Severus to fully realize what he was doing. He broke away from Lucius, and got as far from him as the room would allow, breathing shallow and labored. Lucius, surprised, just watched as Severus put a hand to his swollen lips, regret on his face. Lucius had seen that before; it was on Severus's face after they had woken up in bed, together, the morning after they had made drunken love to each other.

Lucius, knowing he had overstayed his welcome, picked up his cane from the floor - it had left his hands during the kiss and grind - and bade Severus a farewell as he left the room and went to go tell Dumbledore his news.

Severus, meanwhile, sat down heavily in his chair, shocked at what he had done. _Shit! I messed up everything! And the worst part is, all it had taken to do so was a kiss from Lucius. Damn it!_ Severus told himself. He took a calming breath, and then stood up, knowing what he had to do.

Within minutes, he was knocking on Hermione's hidden door to her private quarters. He heard her muffled crying inside, and knew he had royally fucked up. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Hermione, dear, I'm so sorry. Please let me in, an I swear I'll explain everything. Hermione?" he said to the hidden door. He heard her stop crying, and then the hidden door swung forward to reveal a teary eyed Hermione, wearing her pajamas.

"What do you have to explain? That you never stopped loving him? Or, maybe, the fact that he can throw all your inhibitions out of the window with just a kiss? What do you, honestly, have to say to me that I don't already know?" she asked. No answer. "That's what I thought."

When she started to close the door, Severus stuck out a hand, and forced his way past her and into her private quarters. Hermione shut the door, and then turned around to face him, arms crossed over her chest. He knew she was pissed, and hurt. So, he carefully moved till he was right in front of her, her scent reaching his nose. She didn't move at all.

"Hermione. . . I'm sorry. I know that's not what you want to hear right now, but it's true; I'm truly sorry for my actions. I was a horny idiot, and I shouldn't have done what I did. It was uncalled for, and it hurt you terribly. I swear I had no intention of, _ever_, getting involved with Lucius again. If I had known he was going to come today, I would have prepared myself for whatever he was sure to do. However, I was caught off guard, and my weakness has cost me your trust. I'm so, so, so-" Severus was cut off when Hermione stood up on tiptoe to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her off the floor as he was caught up in the moment.

When he set her back down and broke the kiss, she wasn't as angry as before. Now, it was just disappointment he saw in her eyes.

"Severus. . . I know you didn't intend to do what you did, but it _did_ happen, and you can't go back and change it. So, what are you going to do to make up for your actions?" Hermione asked him. He smiled, and watched as her eyes widened in shock a second before he swept her into her bedroom, stripped them both down, and made love to her, harder than he probably should have. However, he wanted to prove to her how much he loved her.

When it was done, and they were both exhausted, they lay tangled together under the

sheets, his mistakes forgotten. . . for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

For the next few weeks, it seemed to Hermione that Severus was trying extra hard to make her happy. He started inviting her to his own living quarters, where they would curl up on his couch - him in only his black pants, her in only one of his black, long sleeved, button-up shirts - and watch the fire in his fireplace, content with the silence because they were together. Other days, he just swept her away to his room and they had a nice, long round of lovemaking, before they curled up together and went to sleep. Then, there were the days when they would do nothing except sit together, and talk to each other on a personal level: their secrets, worries, pasts, etc.

When Dumbledore invited them to his office one day, Hermione wondered what was up. When she saw Lucius Malfoy, however, she knew what was going on; an intervention of some sort. Severus immediately spotted Lucius, and he stiffened next to her. Lucius noticed this, and smiled sadly.

"Listen, Dumbledore brought me back here because he heard about what had happened between Severus and I. He wanted me to apologize," Lucius said, looking to Dumbledore before his eyes swiveled around to meet Severus's eyes. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that; you didn't want it. Now I see that it was an act of selfishness on my part, and I see now that it hurt your relationship with Miss Granger somewhat. Please, give me another chance."

The room was still for a moment, and then Severus spoke, saying, "I shall give you another chance. But, only if Hermione will do the same, as well." Everyone looked to her, and she sighed before responding.

"Yes, I will give Mr. Malfoy another chance. However," Hermione's voice turned deadly, "if you ever try to take Severus away from me, you will find yourself in a very dark place. Got it?" Lucius nodded, and Hermione's face became happy once more. Dumbledore, clearly pleased with himself, told everyone goodbye, and to have a wonderful day.

Lucius stood up, and walked to the fireplace, throwing in some Floo powder as he did so. Soon, he was gone, with only the green fire left. And even that was gone in a moment. Severus and Hermione left Dumbledore's office, heading back to Severus's private living quarters. When they arrived there, Severus instantly collapsed onto his couch, throwing off his cloak as he did, and pulling Hermione down on top of him. They stayed curled up together for a long time, until Hermione admitted that she had to go back to her room. Severus gave her a quick kiss goodbye, and then she was gone, leaving Severus to his thoughts. . .

Severus must have fallen asleep on his couch, for he awoke to the sensation of someone kissing his neck. He smiled, and tilted his head for better access. When he heard a low chuckle, his eyes popped open. There, leaning over him and kissing his neck, was Lucius Malfoy.

Severus quickly removed himself from the couch, and away from Lucius. Lucius just shook his head, eyes following Severus's movements.

"Severus, stop playing coy with me. I can sense the longing in you - hell, I can sense your burning desire! - to be with me, so why don't you?" Lucius asked, walking closer to Severus. Severus noted that Lucius was wearing a black silk button-up shirt and black silk pants, and some slippers, but nothing else. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why don't I want to be with you? Hm, let's see. . . I have Hermione now, you left me about a decade ago, and, oh yeah, I'm not gay!" Severus finished, voice rising a bit as the last part left his mouth. Lucius just chuckled, and stopped in front of Severus, putting a hand to Severus's cheek.

"Really? Not gay, you say?" Lucius asked, hand sliding from Severus's cheek to his chest. "I never would have thought that. Especially, not after I was always done with you." The hand moved lower, till it was on Severus's abdomen. Severus's breath was becoming labored, as if he knew where the hand was going, but didn't know if he wanted to stop it or not.

"Hm, tricky situation we're in, aren't we?" Lucius asked, hand moving till it rested right underneath Severus's naval. Severus gulped, hoping the hand wouldn't go down any lower.

"What situation? Besides, didn't Hermione tell you off for trying to steal me away from her?" Severus asked. Lucius's eyes flashed, and his hand found its mark; his hand grabbed Severus's crotch, making Severus gasp aloud.

"How is it stealing, when you so obviously want it?" Lucius responded, hand possessively rubbing Severus's crotch. Severus forced his breathing to remain calm, as he stared Lucius down with as much venom as he could muster.

"I don't want it," Severus said, grabbing Lucius's wrist and yanking the hand away from his crotch area. Lucius smirked, and started to back Severus closer to a nearby wall. When they reached the wall, Lucius quirked an eyebrow, as if wondering what Severus was going to do about the situation. Severus just stood his ground, keeping eye contact with Lucius. Lucius sighed after a moment of this.

"It seems that somebody is going to need persuading," Lucius said, a flash of defiance in his eyes. He leaned forward - till his lips almost met Severus's - and stuck out his tongue, licking at Severus's closed lips. Severus's eyes widened, and his heart hammered in his chest; he knew it was over before he grabbed Lucius, slammed Lucius into the wall, and gave Lucius a piece of his mind, kissing Lucius forcibly.

"Damn, do I miss your hard, hard body," Lucius said, as Severus dug his hands into Lucius's hair. Severus only grunted, and Lucius sighed, clearly not amused with Severus's form of communication. "You really should use your words, you know."

"And you really should shut the hell up, Lucius," Severus said, one of his hands going in between them to undo Lucius's trousers. Lucius responded to this by undoing Severus's trousers and yanking them down. Severus growled, and pinned Lucius to the wall.

"Hey, I'm the one that gets to control everything," Lucius whined in Severus's ear, as Severus broke their kiss.

"Not this time," Severus growled, turning Lucius around. "This time, I'm in charge."

Then, Severus took Lucius. Hard. As they both reached climax, they screamed each other's

names, and then sank onto the floor as bliss enveloped them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

When Severus woke up the next morning, on the floor with Lucius underneath him, he knew he was in deep shit. He pulled himself away from Lucius, and stood up, pulling up and buttoning up his trousers as he did so. Lucius just sighed in his sleep, and Severus rolled his eyes; Lucius was always a deep sleeper after their sessions together. Severus, hungry, went into his kitchen and made himself some breakfast, sitting at his kitchen table. Minutes later, while Severus was reading_The Daily Prophet_, Severus felt the table shake for a minute, and then go still again.

Without looking up from a story in the paper, Severus said, "Lucius, get off of my table."

Lucius, surprised, just sat quietly for a moment, before lying down on the table, and blowing on Severus's newspaper. Severus rolled his eyes, sighed, and folded up the paper, putting it in his lap. He looked at Lucius, who only had on his shirt (which was open), and who was lying down fully on Severus's kitchen table.

"Lucius, get off of my kitchen table, especially since you're practically naked," Severus said, looking Lucius in the eyes. Lucius just pretended insult, then smiled as he hopped off of the table. When Lucius did so, Severus was surprised to see that Lucius was slightly aroused. _This early?_ Severus asked himself.

Lucius stretched, yawning slightly as Severus unfolded his paper again. Severus had just started the story Lucius had interrupted a moment earlier, when Severus felt Lucius's hands on his chest. He looked behind him, and saw Lucius leaning over him. Their faces were oh so close, and their breath mingled when they breathed. Lucius slowly brought his lips to Severus's, and Severus allowed it.

The kiss was that sweet morning-after kiss that Severus had tried to replicate with Hermione, but somehow it had never turned out quite right. When they parted, their faces were still close. Severus noticed that Lucius's long hair hung around his face, and brought his hand up to move it behind Lucius's ears. It didn't look right, so Severus moved it back to where it was.

"That reminds me; last night, was that because of what I did to you, or was that your feelings bursting forth again?" Lucius asked, moving from behind Severus to the chair across from him. Severus let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, and answered as truthfully as he could.

"Both."

Lucius smirked at his answer, caught a look at the clock, and his face fell. Severus turned around to look, and swore. It was later than he had anticipated; almost 9:00 AM. Severus stood up, threw the paper in the seat, and went to his room, changing into some clean clothes before coming out to see that Lucius had put his clothes back on, though his shirt was still hanging open.

As Severus was about ready to leave, Lucius stopped him, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him closer.

"I will be back here tonight. Hope you won't be too tired after today's lesson to have a

little fun," Lucius said, his voice implying a lot. Severus smiled at Lucius, and Lucius let go of

him. As he went to his Potions classroom, Severus was thinking about how tonight was going

to be so much fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Throughout the day, Hermione noticed that Severus was looking happier than normal. She wondered why this was, when they hadn't seen each other in a while. She just shrugged it off, thinking it was probably something male. However, she didn't think that when evening came around, and she headed to Severus's living quarters.

Hermione stopped just before she entered the living room, fluffing up her hair and making herself look irresistible. Just then, she heard groans coming from inside. Wondering what the heck was going on, she looked around the corner, and her heart stopped; Severus was lying down on the couch, and Lucius was on top of him. They looked like they were having a lot of fun kissing; Severus's hands were tangled in Lucius's hair, and Lucius had one of his hands down at Severus's crotch, making Severus groan in pleasure.

As Hermione watched, Lucius stopped playing with Severus, and mounted him, both of them groaning in perfect harmonious pleasure. As they started to move, Hermione watched in awe as Severus's face contorted into pure, undeniable pleasure. It was then that they caught the scent of her perfume (she had put it on for Severus's benefits, though clearly he had other references). They both stilled, and oh so slowly, looked up at her, standing in the archway into the living room.

Hermione watched as Severus's face lost all of its color, and he whispered something to Lucius, who nodded and got up off of him. She avoided her eyes as they put their clothes back on. When she smelt Severus in front of her, she turned her eyes up to meet his. His eyes were practically shining, but his frown of confusion made that seem less noticeable.

"Hermione?" Severus asked. Hermione noted that it was still husky from a moment earlier. "What are you doing here?"

"Interrupting us, that's what she's doing," Lucius said from in front of the fireplace. Hermione ignored him; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her weep.

"Well, I did come to entertain Severus here, but it looks as though he's got that figured out," Hermione said, turning around to leave. Severus's hand shot out faster than Hermione ever thought possible, and turned her back around. Hurt was now in his eyes and face.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen; it just did. But, I never stopped loving you, I want you to know that. And, I hope we can still be friends. Okay?" Severus said, his voice so soft Hermione barely heard it. Hermione's eyes teared up a little.

"Of course I will still be your friend, silly! And I don't blame you; it wasn't your fault that your past love waltzes back into your life after so long, and seduces you. As long as your happy, I'm happy," Hermione said, hugging Snape. When they let go of each other, Hermione saw warmth and happiness in Snape's eyes. She bid him farewell, and went back to the common room, where she found Harry working on his homework (Ron was nowhere to be found).

Hermione sat next to Harry and thought, _Maybe I won't be alone for long, after all. _

When Hermione was gone, Severus turned to find Lucius right behind him. He grabbed Lucius and pulled him into a hug. Lucius complied, wrapping his arms around Severus's lean body.

"I'm so happy that she's not mad. And, that I have you, of course," Severus said, hiding his face in Lucius's shoulder. Lucius rubbed Severus's back.

"That's good to hear. Now that that's settled, how do you want to celebrate?" Lucius asked Severus. Severus lifted up his face, a smile across it.

"I think I know of a way," he said, taking Lucius to his bedroom. The couple then enjoyed sweet, guilt-free sex. And, afterwards, as they lay in each other's arms, they knew that they had never stopped loving the other. Never.

The End!


End file.
